The Castle
The Castle is the second episode of the fifth series of Peppa Pig. It is the 214th episode overall. Synopsis Mummy and Daddy Pig take Peppa and George on a visit to a castle! Plot The episode begins with the Pig family driving to visit a castle for the day. Peppa tells her mother what they will be doing at the castle, with Mummy checking her guidebook to see what it's all about. Peppa then replies if the castle will be good or boring, but Mummy Pig says that it will be good, then Peppa replies if they will see knights in armor, with the narrator saying that George likes those. Daddy Pig replies that they will possibly might see a dragon, with Mummy Pig replying "a pretend one." Peppa then says that dragons are in storybooks and not real. As they get to the car park of the castle, they are greeted by Miss Rabbit about the car park risk. Peppa then tells her father which replies that they always do that in car parks. Miss Rabbit tells the family to make their way to the castle on the right, where they will be greeted by a knight in armor. The knight in armor is revealed to be Mr. Rabbit, who is dressed up in one. Mr. Rabbit tells the Pigs that they always start the castle tour with the cannon. As Mr. Rabbit is explaining about the cannon being used in the olden days, to go high into the sky. Peppa tells her father if the cannon is going to be fired, but he replies that it would be crazy. Mr. Rabbit then fires the cannon, almost hitting the Pigs' car in the process, and Daddy Pig says the said thing. Mr. Rabbit replies to him about the car park risk, and then all of them go inside the castle. As they are walking inside the castle, Mr. Rabbit tells them that they will see the wonders and eat a real medieval banquet, but Daddy Pig replies about the banquet, and Mummy Pig says that it will be delicious, while Mr. Rabbit ends the thing about meeting a dragon, with George saying a dinosaur-like noise. Mr. Rabbit introduces them to the Royal Throne room, where the king and queen would sit. Mr. Rabbit then says if they'd like a go, then Peppa and George being a king and bossy queen. Mr. Rabbit does a "Your Majesty" thing, and then asks if he can continue on with the tour, with Peppa replying a yes. Mr. Rabbit then tells them that they have to go through a secret passage, but they need to find it first. As Daddy Pig is looking on a bookshelf explaining about the thing, George manages to find a red button and Mummy Pig tells that it isn't possibly the entrance to the secret passage, but George hits it and the fireplace moves as they go inside the entrance. The "secret passage" is revealed to be the dining hall. As the Pigs look on the food, Mummy Pig replies that it must be the medieval banquet, with Daddy Pig replying tasty. Peppa then goes to the apples and taps on one of them, but its all made of plastic. Mr. Rabbit then says that its to show what a real banquet would have looked like, and then says that they can have their own real medieval banquet. Miss Rabbit comes by and explains the food, which is a "Banquet in a Box", containing a old cheese sandwich, jester's pickle, and a king's jelly. Peppa then says it's like a little picnic in a box, but Miss Rabbit comes with three more extras for everyone. Mr. Rabbit then tells the Pigs that they are going to now meet a dragon. As they are walking up the stairs, Peppa tells her little brother that it won't be a real dragon and just pretend, while Mummy Pig replies that they won't be sad if it's just Miss Rabbit holding a little glove puppet. At the top of the castle, they see Miss Rabbit driving a huge robot dragon. She comes to the others and tells them if they want to see it breathe fire, and Miss Rabbit does the thing from Peppa's reply. Miss Rabbit then goes to park it, but Daddy Pig says that it's heading to their car, while Mr. Rabbit explains the car park risk from earlier. The robot dragon then puts its leg on top of the Pigs' car, ending the tour. Mr. Rabbit says about them having a lovely time, while Peppa says it was George's best day out ever, with everyone laughing. As the narrator says that everyone loves castles, Miss Rabbit can be seen bringing the cannonball up the hill, ending the episode. Characters Main Characters *Peppa *George *Daddy Pig *Mummy Pig *Mr. Rabbit Supporting Characters *Miss Rabbit Trivia This is the 3rd time Peppa goes to visit a castle. The 1st time is the season 1 episode Windy Castle (episode) & the season 3 episode Fun Run. The episode was tagged along with Pumpkin Party & Pumpkin Competition. Transcript To view the transcript, click here. Gallery TBA Category:Episodes Category:Series 5